world_of_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Elemental Races The Four Races below are believed to be the strongest magic users. Each race represents an element of Realm; Water, Fire, Air, and Earth. Each race is limited to only be able to learn the magic assigned to their race, but since they get their magic from their very own culmination of their being, their magic is stronger than most humans. Humans usually get their magic artificially, sometimes even getting their magic from the Elemental Creatures (Which is a big No-No). Note: Humans are not on this list only because this is a brief explanation of how they work. Also, you know how to play a human. Don't you? Nymphs (Water) Water Nymphs are a race of nymphs from the ocean. They're divided into four sections; epipelagic, mesopelagic, bathypelagic, and abyssopelagic, or more simply, Sun Zone, Twilight Zone, Midnight Zone, Abyssal Zone (The Abyss). The different zone have different characteristic and different types of people. Things they have in common are that they have: fins in place of ears, sometimes gills depending on how often they come out the water, poofy short soft hair, reddened noses, the same teal colored eyes, females have long eyelashes, webbed hands/feet. These nymphs go by a kingdom government, having one for each zone. The kingdoms usually don't have problems with each other, but it still is possible. Water Nymphs can also only use one type of magic: water. Their magic comes from themselves since they're personally connected to their power. One upside to this is that their magic is much stronger than a human's if they were to learn it. Epipelagic (Sun Zone) Appearance: Darker skin since they're closest to the surface, green fins, colorful or bright hair, most human-like (maybe no webbed hands/feet, no gills), shorter. Personality: Usually the nicest, being closer to humans and interacting with them more. Mothers sometimes leave their children on shore or let them play with other children near the shore because of their trust in humans. These are the most likely to cross-breed, being that the humans and nymphs are so close together, but the cross-breeds are still a minority. Mesopelagic (Twilight Zone) Appearance: Tanner skin, blue fins, pastel light hair, usually silly, playing tricks on people that come. Personality: They sometimes come up to the surface, but it's a little more uncommon to see one. Usually silly, playing tricks on people that come. Bathypelagic (Midnight Zone) Appearance: Pale skin, deep blue or green fins, normal colored hair (brown, blonde, black, red is rare). Personality: Rudest. Think of this zone as a "New York"-like area. People are busy and very cold towards each other and especially outsiders. Abyssopelagic (Abyssal Zone, "The Abyss") Appearance: White skin, gray fins, very dark hair, tallest, sharper teeth, very light sensitive, burn easily. Personality: Usually the smartest. Everything that happens and all information is carried and stored down for safety. The libraries are packed with knowledge and rumors don't spread. They're usually biased against humans, having read what they do and what they're like. Lifespans The lifespan of an average Nymph is about 300 years, though this varies. Nymphs from the royal bloodline can live up to 600 years. Nymphs are a race that age normally like humans up until adulthood. Once they reach this stage, the aging process is freezed until close to their death. Magic Water Magic: Water magic allows the user to bend water to their very will. They can create it from nothing, but using oceans make manipulating it much easier. A powerful Nymph of the royal bloodline can even use water in two other ways. These magic are rain and ice. Ice Magic: Ice magic is a form of water magic only able to be mastered by Nymphs of the royal bloodline. The wielder cools down water to a point where it hardens. At this point, the wielder can use the magic for defensive, and even offensive purposes. The caster can make summon and form it into a shield or barrier to block incoming attacks. It can also be used offensively in multiple ways. The wielder can create small to large shards of ice and hurl it at their opponents. They can also use ice to trap their opponents by their feet or completely incapacitate them by freezing them in ice. Though this ability does not come without flaw. The wielder needs an abundant amount of water to even use this power. They would need to be close to an ocean or a big water source or else it'll drain the user tremendously just to fight offensively. Rain Magic: Rain magic is an ability that comes with the Tenshi's curse. This ability combines the nearly endless amount of water with the air that covers the sky. This grant the user control over clouds which allows them to summons water from the sky easily. This magic enhances the overall power of a Nymph water magic. It makes conjuring and manipulating water much easier. The user can use the rain drops nearby them to form little shards that can puncture their enemies skin. The downside of this magic is it's time limit and usability. It can only be cast five times in a 24-hour period, and it only lasts up to 1 minute. Highly skilled Royals can make it last up to two. Flying Magic: Flying magic is an ability only able to be used by Nymphs of the royal bloodline. This allows the wielder to create and form water on their backs into wings. The wings have to be hardened but light enough and have enough strength to lift the caster into the air. It provides a limited time of flight. Though this move is very useful, it's possibly the hardest magic to perfect. The caster must be able to keep perfect concentration when the conjure the wings. This is because they aren't a part of their body like the Dragonics, or Magic infused with them like the Tenshi. Instead, they're water just being manipulated. While the wings can usually allow you to fly for 30 minutes, if you are ever loose concentration they will deteriorate. Dragonics (Fire) The Dragonics are descendants of the mighty mythical dragons. The Dragonics operate on a monarchy system. The King and Queen are chosen by blood. Physical appearances, and connection to the Dragons. Due to an inter-species relationship with the humans, the Dragonic race was broken into three categories. The purebloods, chimeroid, and the cross-breed. Each category has its physical appearance and ranking in the monarchy. It works with Purebloods being the highest and cross-breeds the lowest. Dragonics have an unusual physiology. Their body temperature varies, but purebloods usually range between 100 and 300 degrees Celsius (212 -572 F). Chimerioids are between 100 and 200 degrees Celsius (212- 393 F). Finally Cross-breed range from 50- 100 degrees Celsius. (122- 212 F). When Dragonics reach a certain age, they're forced to have experience in combat. Since Dragonics are a warlike race, they want all population to have extensive combat experience. This is to go up against opponent seven without magic. The easiest way to tell what bloodline a Dragonic belongs to are the color of their scales, wing, hair, and eyes. Pureblooded male and females will always have black and purple wings, tails, and scales. They will also have dark purple eyes and red scarlet hair. The constant physical characteristics include wings, long spiky tails, and various scales instead of skin. Dragonics have control over fire and transformation magic. Transformation magic can only be learned by those of the royal family. Fire magic can also be developed into lava magic, but this can only be used by powerful purebloods. Dragonics have a high natural durability due to their tough scales, this combined with their magic makes them the most feared race. Pureblood Appearance: Large dark wings, deep purple eyes, rather tall, sharp teeth, dark or bright red hair, tanned skin, long black spiky tail, two black horns sprouting from their head(Very similar to a goat's horns.). Their scales cover up most of their body stopping at the chest and upper thighs for males, while for females it covers their arms and legs, stopping at the thighs. Personality: They're the most cunning of the Dragonics and believe they're the closest thing to perfection. They find humans disgusting as it was them who caused the cross-breeds to come into existence. They're the nobles in the monarchy, so they have a great deal of power and influence. Male and female purebloods are very prideful, so they tend not to use their power on beings they find not worthy to witness. Chimeroid Appearance: Males have dark blue wings and tails, while females have purple wings and tails. They can have either orange or yellow eyes, light white hair, two orange or blue horns sprouting from their head, tanner skin, blue or purple scales (Depends on gender). Personality: They are more accepting of cross-breeds since they are the offsprings of purebloods and them. Chimeroids are more of the happy go lucky types, not being hated by the Dragonic kingdom, but not as powerful or known as the Purebloods. They are almost a forgettable category entirely, sometimes being confused with cross-breeds. Cross-breed Appearance: They have small red wings on their backs, and a short red tail only being seventy centimeters, since they are only half Dragonic, the number of scales they have are reduced. The scales start from the hand stopping at their elbow and having a little on the shoulder. It also completely covers the foot stopping at the ankles. Their eyes are either blue, green, or brown. They're the most human-like in physical appearance. Personality: They have more quiet personality compared to the others. This has occurred due to constant ridicule by the Dragonic Empire. They like to be in enclosed spaces far away from Purebloods, and usually, spend most of their time mastering their magic to become useful. Males usually hate humans, blaming them for their problems, while the females are a bit more compassionate and friendlier towards them. Lifespan The lifespan of a Dragonic varies through by their categories. Purebloods age naturally then pause once reaching twenty-one. This is usually their peak physical condition. They stay like that until they reach 1,400. Chimeroid and Cross-breeds work the same way, except Chimeroids tend to die at the age of 900, and Cross-bread 400. Magic Transformation Magic: Transformation can only be used by the royals. This magic does not allow a royal to transform into anything at will, but it enables them to adjust their physical appearance to be more dragon or human like. This is originally used to turn their exposed skin into scales, making injuring them tougher, and allowing them to transform nails into claws able to easily cut through full grown trees with one swing. Weaknesses: Extensive use of transformation magic uses up a lot of mana. There is also a slight chance they royal is completely transformed into a dragon-like being. This will cause them to completely loose their mind in madness, erasing the memory of the person they used to be. Fire Magic: All Dragonics are born with fire magic, this makes it more powerful than simply learning it. While the effectivity of fire magic depends on the person, Purebloods can wield it at its maximum potential. A Pureblood of the royal bloodline can even extend this into multiple forms such as lava and dark fire. Lava Magic: Lava magic is fire magic when its superheated to a point and combined with the earth. This allows for the user to wield scolding hot lava to use against their opponent. It does have a downside as it's much harder to manipulate. Dark Fire: This fire instead of being red and orange has a black and purple color. Due to the curse of air mages, this fire can absorb oxygen from the surrounding at such an impressive rate it makes it harder to extinguish. A normal dose of water will not be able to quickly put this out. Though this magic isn't all powerful, as pure water can extinguish it almost as easily as normal fire. When these two magic touch they almost immediately both turn into steam. Lightning Magic: another power that came from the Tenshi's curse. This magic combines the strength and power of fire, with the speed and sharpness of air. This enables the wielder to create and use bolts of electricity on their opponent. Getting hit by a bolt can knock out a person with ease. It can even electrocute or fry if mastered. Though this magic doesn't come without a downside. Overuse of it can leave the wielder with paralyzed feelings. Only royals and powerful purebloods and learn this. Tenshi (Air) The Tenshi is a race of Angelic creatures with as constant thirst for knowledge. That thirst is one of the main reasons for them causing the War of the Winds (More on this on the Major Events page). This war caused most of the Tenshi to be wiped out and the remaining to flee to the Flying Kingdom of Caelum. In the Kingdom of Caelum classes are assigned when they become a citizen. When a Child Tenshi becomes a citizen of Caelum (Around 50 Years of Tenshi age) they go through the Trial of Wings which at the end a Tenshi is given a Halo with a color corresponding with how proficient they did on the Trial. The city Caelum is split up into three rings, the lower ring is where the Lower class of Tenshi live, the middle ring is where the middle class of Tenshi live and the upper ring is where the Royals and Upper class Tenshi live. The Tenshi clothing through classes is a constant except for the Halo color, the Halo is the main way Tenshi distinguish between classes. The Halo is also told to be the main source of a Tenshi's magic so if you're able to take a Tenshi's Halo off, it would greatly hinder a Tenshi's ability. But this would not be an easy task since the Halo is bound to them. A Tenshi's wings is completely made of magic, a Tenshi can get rid of their wings by just un-casting the spell. Speaking of Spells, a Tenshi's magic is quite proficient with air magic. The Tenshi's appearance is mostly a constant through all the classes but the difference between the classes are the Halo. A constant between Tenshi is their eye color and hair, their eye color is almost always gold and a Tenshi's hair is almost always blonde. Their clothing is usually white and god like like a white dress or toga. Royal Class Appearance: Their Halo is a mystic Purple. Personality: Usually stuck up (like every other royal race) and tend to look down on humans, sometimes to the point of of disgust. They take fighting very seriously, you can't simply just say "Go easy on me". They think very highly of themselves and imagine themselves as the "Purest race". High Class Appearance: Their Halo is a Gold Personality: They act the same as the Royal class, being stuck up and feeling high and mighty. Middle Class Appearance: Their Halo is a Cherry Red Personality: They are a bit more laid back then the High Class, but they still believe they have a honor to withhold and will do anything to protect it. Lower Class Appearance: Their Halo is White Personality: The most laid back of all the Tenshi, they have a bit more positive view of all the races and are up for relations. They are more apologetic of the War of the Winds and even some feeling bad about it. Lifespan The lifespans of Tenshi is a constant through all Tenshi at about 600 years old. They age the same way humans do except much slower, like of 10 years of Human life can translate to 50 years of Tenshi. This age difference can be very difficult to deal with, especially in a time of war. Magic Wind Magic: It's in the name, Wind Magic allows a Tenshi to use air and shoot gusts of wind in the direction they choose. Cutting Air Magic: This is a very offensive magic, allowing the Tenshi to create blades of air and slashing at the Target. Healing Winds Magic: This magic enables Tenshi to heal wounds, but a limitation is that it cannot heal bones. Flying Magic: Flying magic is a magic that is automatically known for all Tenshi after they gain their Halo. This magic allows a Tenshi to summon wings and then fly in anyway they choose, but flying for more than 2 hours can significantly drain a Tenshi. Forbidden Magic Forbidden magic is only known by Royal and very high Upper-Class Tenshi. The Tenshi only know fragments of this magic because they're studies in forbidden magic was cut short during the War of the Winds. But all of these spells have great drawbacks. The Elemental Conversion Spell: This magic allows at a great price of energy allows the user to split their soul into 2. One half going to the target and one half going to the User. Since the target has one half of the soul the soul begins to corrupt the target's soul, turning them into the User's Race. For a example, a Tenshi could turn a Human into a Tenshi. For this spell to work, the user's soul has to have greater power than the target. Also using this spell can significantly cut their lifespan. The Elemental Overpowering Spell: This spell allows the User to cut the connection between the Target's soul and Body for a limited amount of time. (About 30 Minutes) Since the connection was broken, the target is unable to use any type of magic rendering them powerless. The drawbacks of this spell is after the 30 minutes is up the user is unable to use magic for a day.